4001 A.D. Vol 1 4
| Series = 4001 A.D. | Volume = 1 | Issue = 4 | Date = | Previous = | Next = — | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation The fall of the 41st century! The ultimate battle is here as Rai and Father clash among the stars for the final fate of the future…and Earth along with it! As New Japan’s despotic ruler and its former protector enter their final showdown, will the orbiting satellite nation finally fall back to Earth? As the war for 4001 A.D. claims lives on both sides, who will live to greet the brave new world that lies ahead? And what will become of Rai, of Father, and civilization itself? The Valiant Universe of 4001 A.D. is forever changed right here as forces new and old prepare to rise from the ashes of New Japan! New York Times best-selling writer Matt Kindt (DIVINITY II) and superstar artist Clayton Crain (RAI) present the white-hot finale to Valiant’s biggest event yet! Part Four Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Villains: * ** ** Dragon sentries Other Characters: * * * * Rai's mother * Rai's predecessors Locations: * ** 4001 A.D. *** ** 4002 A.D. *** Items: * * Lemur's hammer * Rai's katana * Vid-scrolls Vehicles: * Dinosaurs * Escape pods * Flying pick-up truck * Scooter * Wales Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , , , & , & , , , , * Editors: , (assistant), (associate) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis New Japan continues making its way towards Earth. Father, in the body of Rai XI, attempts to convince Rai to rejoin him. Rai refuses Father as the pair battle. Rai manages to defeat Father. New Japan crash lands into Earth. The New Japan community begins to rebuild. Karana, the Geomancer, is delighted to hear the call of the Earth. Rai and Gilad bury Lemur. Lula Lee and Rai discuss the future after she writes her first Journal entry in 4002 A.D.. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:4001 AD Vol 1 4.jpg|'Cover A' by Clayton Crain 4001 AD 004 cvrB Lotay.jpg|'Cover B' by Tula Lotay 4001 AD 004 cvrC Bodenheim.jpg|'Cover C' by Ryan Bodenheim 4001 AD 004 cvrD Tan.jpg|'Cover D' by Philip Tan & Elmer Santos 4001 AD 004 cvrVRI-10 CrainDesign.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover' by Clayton Crain 4001 AD 004 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua 4001 AD 004 cvrVRI-50 SookIL.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Connecting Cover' by Ryan Sook 4001 AD 004 cvrVRI-100 SookILBW.jpg|'1:100 Retailer Incentive Connecting Sketch Cover' by Ryan Sook 4001 AD 004 cvrVRE Bulletproof Bernard.jpg|'Bulletproof Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Diego Bernard 4001 AD 004 cvrVar ActionFigure Butler.jpg|'Comic Collector's Retailer Exclusive "Action Figure" Cover' by Chance Butler 4001 AD 004 cvrVRE MGH Henry.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Retailer Exclusive Connecting Cover' by Clayton Henry Textless Cover Art 4001 AD 004 cvrA Crain Textless.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Clayton Crain 4001 AD 004 cvrB Lotay Textless.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Tula Lotay 4001 AD 004 cvrC Bodenheim Textless.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Ryan Bodenheim 4001 AD 004 cvrD Tan Textless.jpg|'Cover D Textless' by Philip Tan & Elmer Santos 4001 AD 004 cvrVRI-10 CrainDesign Textless.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover Textless' by Clayton Crain 4001 AD 004 cvrVRI-50 SookIL Textless.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Connecting Cover Textless' by Ryan Sook 4001 AD 004 cvrVRI-100 SookILBW Textless.jpg|'1:100 Retailer Incentive Connecting Sketch Cover Textless' by Ryan Sook Preview 4001 AD 004 001.jpg 4001 AD 004 002.jpg 4001 AD 004 003.jpg 4001 AD 004 004.jpg 4001 AD 004 005.jpg 4001 AD 004 006.jpg Related References External links